Pluma pluma ¿qué?
by Provklum
Summary: Hacer ciertas cosas equivalen a salir del clóset envuelto en las plumas del más dudoso sexo. "¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?" "Porque llegas a notas más altas", contestó Seiya sonriendo. Shun en ese momento sólo deseó asesinarlo.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, sólo los utilizo sin fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **Esto es incoherencia al por mayor. Universo Alterno. Escrito por un reto tonto salido del MSN. Saquen su cuenta...

* * *

_Buena parte de las grandes estupideces nacen con un idiota impulsivo y un blandengue pasivo. Y ésta no es la excepción._

* * *

**I**

Llevaban días devanándose los sesos en pos de conseguir un regalo realmente especial para Saori Kido, la hermosa (y bastante caprichosa) hija del director del orfanato que los había acogido desde la más tierna infancia. Los cuatro amigos, inseparables desde que se conocieron, querían darle algo fantástico a la chica por su cumpleaños, dado que estaban agradecidos hasta la infinidad con su padre. Y no eran los únicos. Otros chicos del orfanato también estaban en busca del regalo perfecto para la muchacha.

Entre los grupos, faltaba más, se había ido generando una silenciosa competencia nacida del orgullo ridículo de la testosterona adolescente.

—Antes de ponernos a pensar qué vamos a darle —dijo Shiryū, el más sensato de los cuatro, un día que estaban reunidos en un dormitorio para pensar juntos—, tenemos que saber con cuánto dinero contamos. No aproximado, sino contante y sonante.

Los otros tres se miraron entre ellos y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos para buscar sus ahorros. Cuando regresaron, entre todos no llegaban a juntar suficiente dinero para un paquete de galletas.

Un silencio sepulcral se abatió sobre el lugar.

—Nuestros ahorros son una vergüenza —mencionó Hyoga.

Tres cabezas bajaron apesumbradas en señal de acuerdo.

—Necesitamos dinero —opinó Seiya, que hablaba el obvio como segunda lengua.

—Necesitamos un trabajo —agregó Shiryü.

El silencio volvió a aposentarse el cuarto para hacer más densa la atmósfera.

—Todos tenemos edad para trabajar, ¿verdad? —Seiya estaba haciendo cálculos.

La mínima para trabajar era dieciséis. Tanto él como Shun tenían dieciséis, Hyoga y Shiryü tenían diecisiete.

—Ustedes dos con las justas—Hyoga señaló al moreno y al de cabellos verdes—. Van a necesitar mostrar alguna identificación. ¿Tienen?

—No, pero podemos conseguirlas—respondió Seiya antes de que su amigo dijera palabra—. Y un trabajo en alguna discoteca, fácil.

—Pero mi hermano dice que... —trató de alegar Shun a alguna de las razones que su sobreprotector hermano mayor exponía cada diez minutos para que el "pequeñín" del grupo siquiera se partiese una uña.

—Nada, Shun, vamos a conseguir trabajo —lo cortó su amigo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

El otro suspiró. Los dos mayores no se metieron. Cuando el enérgico Seiya se metía algo en la cabeza, no había Dios que se lo sacara. Así que el chico de ojos turquesas tenía que ir haciéndose a la idea de que iba a currar para ganar pasta.

* * *

**II**

Dos días después, viernes por la mañana, Shun estaba en la puerta de un local junto a su amigo, mirando con la tez ligeramente sonrojada al dueño de esa discoteca. Seiya, por su parte, iba respondiendo con toda la seriedad posible a las preguntas que el mayor le iba haciendo.

—¿Así que tienen experiencia trabajando en clubes?

—Claro.

—¿Puedo ver sus identificaciones?

El color en la cara de Shun subió dos tonos de rojo.

—No las tenemos aquí —explicó Seiya—. Nos las hemos dejado en el bar donde trabajamos anoche.

El otro asintió, como si en verdad se tragara lo que esos dos críos de no más de quince años le estaban contando. Clavó sus serios y oscuros ojos en los del Pegaso. Éste le enseñó su sonrisa más convincente.

—No lo sé... —dijo el dueño del local.

—Por favor, me recomendaron este lugar para trabajar. Me contaron que es una discoteca fantástica —Había dicho las palabras mágicas.

La verdad es que si estaba probando suerte ahí, era porque le había llegado el soplo de que no le pedirían identificación, que no iba mucha gente (ergo, que no habría que atender muchas mesas, casi seguro) y que la paga por noche no era mala. Lo que no entendía era porqué el chico que le había hablado del local había soltado una risita y, dirigiendo su mirada en Shun, que estaba un poco lejos de ahí, le había dicho: "_A él, por lo menos, le encantará el trabajo_".

—Vale, contratados. Vengan hoy a las diez de la noche por la puerta trasera —les hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando para dónde tenían que voltear— y veremos lo que pueden hacer.

Seiya sonrió agradecido. Shun tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero no dijo nada. Fácil eran sólo paranoias suyas.

—Muchas gracias.

* * *

**III**

—¿Consiguieron trabajo? —preguntó Shiryü, bastante impresionado. Seiya asintió—. Pues vaya, ¿en dónde?

Estaban los cuatro chicos reunidos de nueva cuenta en el dormitorio del chino, en comitiva de emergencia porque se acercaba el cumpleaños (estaban a tan sólo tres días) y seguían sin dinero.

—En un local por aquí cerca —contestó el muchacho—. Se llama 'La Jaula', en honor a una película americana. Creo que se llamaba 'La Jaula de las _lobas'_. Suena genial, ¿a que sí?

Los dos mayores parecieron sorprenderse. El nombre del local les sonaba, lo habían oído en alguna parte, pero no recordaban dónde. Tal vez lo estuvieran confundiendo con el otro. Por ahí había bastantes locales, pero había uno con el que tenían que tener cuidado porque era una discoteca de ambiente. No podía ser ese. Es decir, Seiya era impulsivo, pero no sería lo bastante tonto como para no lograr identificar una discoteca para maricas. ¿No?

—¿Cuándo empiezan?

La sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó aún más.

—Esta noche.

—¿Y cómo irán? No tienen permiso del Señor Kido, ¿o sí?

La mueca de satisfacción de Seiya era impagable.

—Le expliqué la situación y dijo que tenemos permiso de trabajar hasta la una y media. Él mismo habló con el dueño del local para que nos dejaran.

Los otros dos quedaron impresionados.

* * *

**IV**

La Jaula era un local de aquellos que no se encuentran muy a menudo de lo peculiar que era. Estaba ubicado en uno de los barrios más concurridos de la ciudad y, aunque incontables veces la comisión de vecino había querido que se cerrara, ahí seguía, abierto. Tenías las paredes exteriores pintadas de un bonito color azul oscuro y el nombre escrito sobre la puerta de entrada en letras grandes y plateadas. Este último era en honor a una antigua película.

El interior, por otra parte, era como el de cualquier otra discoteca. Mucho humo, mucho ruido, mucha gente. Tenía unas mesas redondas con capacidad para seis personas cada una, y un escenario con una pantalla para cantar al Karaoke o hacer presentaciones. En resumen, era un buen lugar para divertirse.

Además tenía una original ventaja: Cada vez que entraba un empleado nuevo a trabajar, su "novatada" consistía en verse obligado a ser parte del show de esa noche. Fuera lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer. Y siempre el alegre público se reía con las vergüenzas que pasaban los nuevos empleados. En compensación por la mala pasada, solían pagarles doble sólo esa noche. Aparte de las propinas que les dieran, claro.

Y si es necesario que el lector sepa esto, es porque a las diez en punto Shun y Seiya estaban entrando por la puerta de atrás, ajenos a que eran las víctimas de aquella noche.

* * *

**V**

Desde que había nacido, Shun era pasivo al extremo. Ni siquiera cuando era niño era travieso. Llorón sí, porque su aire de caído del palto le hacía el blanco perfecto de las bromas (a menos, claro, que Ikki estuviera cerca). Pero no era dado a accesos de enojo, ni a dar alaridos, ni a maldecir. Era demasiado tímido para ello. Pero cuando se enteró de la maldita novatada, por primera vez en su vida sintió la necesidad de enojarse, maldecir, dar alaridos y asesinar a Seiya. Sí, todo junto.

—Nosotros vamos a... ¿qué? —preguntó, lívido.

El dueño de la discoteca repitió lo que harían esa noche.

—No —dijo Shun—. No lo haré, me niego.

Seiya estaba a punto de ponerse en apoyo de su amigo. Estaba ya abriendo la boca, pero...

—Les pagaremos el doble de lo que íbamos a pagarles.

—Lo haremos —dijo el chico al instante cambiando de opinión.

El otro lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco de remate.

—Seiya...

—Nos pagará el doble y no debe ser tan malo —alegó el aludido—. Además, te apuesto que la mayoría del público son chicas y les pareceremos lindos y seguros de nuestra masculinidad.

Shun enarcó una de sus finas cejas.

—Ikki dice que eso no es seguridad, es ser..., ¿cómo decirlo?, raro.

El otro descartó la idea como una molesta nube de mosquitos.

—Piénsalo, si nos pagan el doble sólo trabajamos esta noche y listo.

El Pegaso tenía un punto, se dijo a sí mismo Shun. No, pero no podía.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos...

Siguió moviendo la cabeza.

—Por favor.

Shun no quería.

—Ya pueees.

Oh, diablos, Seiya estaba poniendo _esa_ cara. Parecía decir: 'No vas a sacarme de la cabeza esta idea, y si no me acompañas a una de mis locuras, te perseguiré hasta la tumba mascullando todas las razones por las que deberías haberlo hecho'. Él no podía negarle nada cuando ponía esa cara. Eso requería una energía con la que no contaba.

Un suspiro hastiado llenó el aire.

—Tú ganas.

El dueño del local aplaudió emocionado dando saltitos.

Que comience el espectáculo.

* * *

**VI**

Entre silbidos emocionados y vítores salió al escenario la estrella de la discoteca, Juan-a, un tío de unos treinta y pocos años vestido con vaqueros ajustados y una camisa abierta hasta, más o menos, la mitad del pecho. Llevaba unas cuantas cadenas de oro colgadas del cuello y anillos en los dedos (duh); y, a pesar del cliché que representaba, era un ferviente defensor de los derechos de los homosexuales. Sobre todo de su derecho a no ser encasillados como "la loca". Quizá por eso disfrutaba parodiando esos modelos erróneos sobre lo que significaba sentir atracción por alguien del mismo sexo o por querer cambiarse de sexo.

Detrás de aquel ilustre personaje salió un chiquillo moreno con cara de no haber roto un plato y que emanaba una energía tremenda. Debía ser el novato, suculento plato de la noche.

La música empezó a sonar y las luces se encendieron del todo. Juan-a le gritó "marica" a Seiya.

Éste frunció el ceño.

—Marica, ¿quién? —preguntó.

—_Marica, tú_ —respondió el otro cantando.

—Marica, ¿yo? —Estaba a punto de tirarle un puñetazo al tipo, pero él volvió a interrumpirle.

—_Marica, ja-já_

El tipo, cantando, volvió a decirle marica. Y el chico, en vez de propinarle el golpe que estaba por darle, hizo caso a las señas del dueño, que estaba tras bambalinas, y le siguió el juego.

Repitieron el diálogo unas cuatros veces entre las risas del público asistente. Ya para la tercera vez que decían sus líneas, Seiya lo hacía cantando, imitando gestos indignados y moviéndose por el escenario. Se le estaba haciendo divertido todo aquello.

—_Valor_ —Juan-a hizo una pausa corta y se puso a mover la cadera al ritmo de la música—, _a la luz_, _si eres un gay tú_.

Mientras iba entonando su estrofa, miraba de reojo al chico, que al parecer captaba rápido lo que tenía que hacer (o tal vez el director le estaba soplando todo desde un costado del escenario) y se movía a su lado, haciéndole eco.

—_Piénsalo_ —dijo Juan-a.

—Piénsalo —repitió Seiya dirigiéndose al público.

Acto seguido rodeó a la estrella de la presentación por atrás y esperó la señal para abrir un armario que se encontraba en un lado del escenario.

—_Qué oscuro es un armario_.

Esa era la señal.

El moreno entreabrió la puerta del armario, en el cual se encontraba un muchacho vestido con pantalón negro y una ajustada camiseta azul. Alrededor del cuello llevaba una especie de bufanda de plumas.

—¿Estás listo, Shun? —susurró al clóset.

El aludido, desde adentro, le lanzó la mirada más molesta que podían componer esos mansos ojos turquesas.

—No. —Tiró de la camiseta—. ¿Por qué no haces tú esto? ¡Fuiste el que nos metió en este problema!

El otro se encogió de hombros.

—Porque tú llegas a notas más altas.

El muchacho de pelo verde resistió la tentación de llamarlo 'cabrón'. Ikki decía que los niños buenos como él no debían decir malas palabras.

—_Tú destino es ser feliz_.

Seiya abrió el clóset del todo. Shun, despacio, comenzó a salir de ahí envuelto en las llamas del escánd..., perdón, en las plumas de su bufanda.

—No estoy emocionalmente preparado para esto —bisbiseó a Seiya. Su amigo levantó los pulgares con discreción en señal de ánimo. Tomó aire y, dando saltos al ritmo de la coreografía (y como el director había dicho que hiciera o lo obligarían a salir en las siguientes funciones), entonó—: _¡Fiesta, Fiesta! ¡Pluma, pluma gay!_ —Deseó que, por piedad, viniera Zeus en ese momento y se lo llevara— _¡Pluma, pluma gay!_ —Se conformaba conque se lo llevara Hades— _¡Pluma, pluma, pluma gay! _—En realidad se conformaba con morirse ahí mismo, se lo llevara quien se lo llevara.

Juan-a y Seiya se pusieron a bailar a su alrededor, coreándolo. Este último parecía divertirse mucho con lo que estaban haciendo. Lo mismo que el público, que con cada salto que daba Shun, se reían más y más.

Confeti caía del techo y se arremolinaba en torno a los tres cantantes del escenario. Las luces de todos los colores formaban figuras curiosas en tonos bonitos y alegres. Y justo cuando Shun estaba por dejarse llevar y cantar con algo más de ánimo que el trémulo gorjeo con el que cantaba su parte, todo se paralizó y las luces lo enfocaron directamente.

Él se quedó de piedra, con el director a un lado haciéndole señas y Seiya del otro también animándolo a hacerlo. Pasó un segundo, quizá dos, pero estaba sintiendo el tiempo lentísimo.

—_Qué importa si el niño sale gay_ —se veía a sí mismo en cámara, lenta no, sino lo que le sigue. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Las siguientes palabras se le atoraron en la boca y Juan-a lo cubrió, cantándolas por él. Pero le dejó la mejor parte—. _Y aunque cueste, hay que gritarlo_ —Por piedad, que nadie esté filmando estoy, pensó—: ¡_SOY GAAAYYY! _—Lo gritó con tal ahínco, sacudiendo la melena, apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, que hasta pareció que se le había salido la confesión desde lo más hondo de su alma.

—_¡VALOR! _—voceó el público en respuesta.

Ni bien terminó su parte estelar, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, las luces volvieron a encenderse y el confeti a volar a su alrededor. Juan-a volvió a cantar el estribillo con Seiya haciendo de segunda voz. Pero él no podía, después de ese grito que había tenido que dar, se había quedado sin fuerzas para hacer otra cosa que dar vagos pasos fingiendo acompañar a los otros dos.

—Marica, ¿quién? —preguntó Seiya agudizando su voz lo más que podía.

—_Marica tú_ —contestó Juan-a.

—Marica, ¿yo?

—_Marica, ja-já_.

Todo terminó ahí.

* * *

**VII**

Al día siguiente, cuando se encontraban reunidos nuevamente los cuatro amigos en el cuarto de Shiryü, los dos mayores querían saber cómo les había ido. Sobre todo, porque la cantidad de dinero que habían conseguido era como para comprarle un collar de perlas a Saori. Jolín, ahora sí que le ganarían al resto de chicos del orfanato.

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo Shun cruzándose de brazos.

Seiya suspiró y les explicó lo que habían tenido que hacer.

Hyoga ladeó la cabeza.

—Así que sí era ese local... —murmuró el rubio.

Los más chicos lo miraron extrañados.

—¿Qué tiene el local? —preguntó el más enérgico de los dos, curioso.

—Que es una discoteca de ambiente, por eso la presentación de apertura fue esa. Es como un himno, parece. ¿Qué no te diste cuenta?

El chico ni siquiera tuvo que responder. Su cara lo decía todo. Ay, Seiya...

Esa misma noche, el dueño del local volvió para contratarlos a ambos para más funciones.


End file.
